


The Morning After

by Venusdoom3



Series: Related Stucky One-Shots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mouth Worship, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sweet Talk and Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: Next to him, in Bucky's own narrow bed, lay an angel; his best friend since they were both snot-nosed little punks always getting in trouble for one reason or another; Steven Grant Rogers, the love of his life. 
And as of the night before, his lover.
Finally.





	

**

(1937)

**

Bucky Barnes opened his eyes just before dawn, muted greyish light filtering through the dirty bedroom window and illuminating the most beautiful scene he had ever witnessed, whether while people-watching or at the talkies or in his own life. Next to him, in Bucky's own narrow bed, lay an angel; his best friend since they were both snot-nosed little punks always getting in trouble for one reason or another; Steven Grant Rogers, the love of his life.

And as of the night before, his lover.

_Finally_.

A helpless smile playing over his lips, Bucky allowed his eyes to drift over Steve's sleeping form. In sleep, he looked far younger than his eighteen years. His golden hair was tousled, partially covering one eye, and his soft, pale skin seemed to offer its own internal luminescence in the early morning light. He was all sharp angles, bony and skinny and short, and he was the most perfect thing Bucky had ever seen or touched.

Especially now that Bucky had seen and touched all of him.

A warm flush built in Bucky's center and leached out to the rest of him, tinting his face pink. He was already warm and toasty from sharing body heat with Steve beneath his sheets and moth-eaten blankets, all of which would need washing after what went on amongst them just hours before. The thought of it warmed Bucky more still, and he slid just a little closer, drinking in the sight of the boy -- the man, really -- he had loved, protected, and lived for even before they fell into bed after an impromptu, private slow dance and an unexpected but welcome kiss the previous afternoon.

They had spent the rest of the day and the entire night in bed together, alternately learning every way to give each other physical pleasure and simply lying together, talking and laughing as if nothing had changed, as if they weren't naked and sticky and entwined, as if they hadn't just, at long last, added the one missing element to their relationship.

Steve slept on, leaving Bucky's eyes free to roam and linger as he wished, absorbing every familiar detail -- every long, incongruously dark eyelash resting against Steve's flushed cheek; every freckle and mole and beauty mark scattered sparingly over his shoulders; every place his white skin stretched thin over knobs and ridges of bone. He took in and catalogued Steve's strong nose, broken more than once by various neighborhood fists but still straight and proud; his gentle chin, where Bucky had placed an inordinate number of kisses the night before; his long, slender neck, which was far too tempting for a place that they couldn't afford to leave hickeys; and especially his soft red lips, all but untouched until Bucky had claimed them for his own only yesterday.

And were those lips talented! For someone who had only been kissed by his dearly departed mother and, a couple of times, pecked by pitying girls at the end of short-lived and ultimately disappointing dates, Steve had an innate knowledge of what to do with those lips, where to put them, how to move them, when to kiss and when to use suction and when to mouth weakly at Bucky's skin between heated moans and gasps...

Bucky shuddered a little, his every nerve ending alight with the memory of the bliss wrought amongst those bedsheets, his cock once again fully hard despite being wonderfully overused and still feeling a bit raw. He toyed with the idea of waking Steve for another go, but before he decided, he lifted his eyes to Steve's face and twitched in surprise when he found Steve's eyes open and watching him, heavy-lidded and twinkling with amusement.

"You about done lookin', or should I draw you a picture?"

"Hush, you. You'd look too if you had the view I got." Bucky leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Steve's bare shoulder. "Mornin', gorgeous."

Blushing, Steve rolled his sky blue eyes, and Bucky fell in love with him for roughly the twenty-seven thousandth time. "Mornin' yourself, sweet talker. What's the matter, didn't get enough of what you wanted last night, so you gotta butter me up?"

"If you think I'll ever get enough of you, you're outta your damn mind." Bucky brushed Steve's hair off his forehead and gave him a tender smile, which Steve returned through his deepening flush. "So, I was thinkin'..."

"No wonder I woke up smellin' smoke and thinkin' the place was on fire."

"I swear to God, Rogers. I oughtta pop you one right in your sassy mouth."

Steve grinned wickedly. "You already popped one off in my mouth last night, remember?"

Bucky groaned, giving Steve a pleading look. "You're gonna make me go off again if you don't shut your trap, and I was hopin' to save it."

"For what?"

"For my turn." Bucky licked his lips, slipping his hand beneath the blanket and slowly trailing his palm down Steve's concave little tummy. "I was thinkin' maybe we could take showers, eat some breakfast, and come back to bed so you can have a go at me this time."

"You mean -- you want me to--"

"I wanna feel you in me," Bucky murmured, bending down to take Steve's right nipple into his mouth and earning a surprised yelp that rapidly devolved into a heated moan. Fuck, but it turned Bucky on, finding out how incredibly sensitive Steve's perfect little pink nipples were when Steve nearly came from the extensive attention Bucky paid them with his mouth.

"Now look who's talkin'," Steve gasped, breathing unevenly as Bucky's hand slid south and cupped his balls. "You're gonna make _me_ go off if you keep that up."

"We can't have that." Bucky ghosted his fingertips up the thick vein on the underside of Steve's straining cock, making both of them shudder this time. "Not this time, anyway, when it's my turn to feel this big, hard prick in me so I have to scream into a pillow like you did last night."

"Jesus, Bucky." Steve sat up and all but bounded out of bed, yanking on a pair of sleep pants that tented immediately at the crotch from the pressure of his mouthwatering erection. "Go shower _fast_ , and I'll make us some breakfast. You can eat while I wash up."

"Mm-hmm." Bucky rolled out of bed and grabbed Steve from behind before he could bolt from the bedroom. He pulled Steve's back against his chest, wrapping his arms around Steve and nuzzling at the side of his neck. "I'll eat so I can keep up my strength, but I'd rather eat you."

The way Steve's impassioned groan mixed with Bucky's teasing laughter was addictive, and as he swatted Steve's ass and pushed him gently in the direction of the kitchen, Bucky hoped with all his heart that he would have plenty of opportunities to get his fix of it.

As it turned out, he would.

**


End file.
